<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Sofa by spotty8ee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109043">Like a Sofa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee'>spotty8ee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not So Black And White Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D Factor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Metaphors, Sibling Bonding, Step-siblings, after the ending - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of the episode ' D-Factor' Dylan goes home to wash off his pink paint, not really in the best mood. He just wants a moment to wallow in misery, alone. However thats kinda hard in a house of 101.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not So Black And White Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Sofa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Took a quick break from Not So Black and White to write this! I plan on doing one for Dante's Inferno to, as that is now my favorite episode. Hopefully you enjoy this!</p><p>Special thanks again to Superdale33 for proof reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What a day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sighed from where he was squished under the tub. Blowing dust bunnies away from his place of solitude. He had spent the last few hours inside, hiding in various places, watching the news for any apocalyptic events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was always a disaster somewhere, who's to say which would harold the end times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was best to keep an eye on all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would they get shaken apart and swallowed by the earth because of the earthquake in Chile? Maybe the floods in Russia would drown them. Or what else?! Climate change!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante glanced at his Ipad, but his eyes stung from staring at the screen for so long. He knew if anyone caught him like this they’d tell mum and dad. They were supposed to only have a few hours of technology, unless there was a good reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the world was not a good reason yet… Mom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he had to keep finding a private place to watch and wait. First his cupboard, then the basement, then the attic. It was almost bedtime and this was his last place left. The one where nobody had found him yet. Sadly he was getting a touch big for it now, so he was gonna lose it soon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As well as most of his other hiding spots…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante whined, licking his leg for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gah, why did growing up suck so hard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bang!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante froze, eyes darting when the light turned on in the bathroom. It wasn’t bath night, he knew that! What the heck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four pink paws entered the room. They were far too big to be any of Triple D… He watched them close the bathroom door, lock it, then start the tub above him. The dog sighed loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why the heck was he pink? Dante edged out slightly, trying to see better without getting caught. Dylan was doused in what looked like pink paint, testing the water before he added some soap. He didn’t look very happy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, he definitely wasn’t tickled pink…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante put his paws over his muzzle to keep from chortling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the water was set, Dylan sighed again, then went about turning on mum’s LED candles and turning off the ceiling light. For a final bonus he turned on the stereo in the bathroom, listening to soft, calming, spa-like music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should put on elevator music…” Dylan sighed, hopping in the tub. Dante heard scrabbling of paws on porcelain over his head. Then Dylan laid back and relaxed. All that could be heard was the music and Dylan scrubbing himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante had a way out. The air system in the house was old and big. He just needed to shimmy the grate open and slip out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d be too big for that soon too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan mumbled over his head as Dante thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard a choked sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante’s ears perked. He didn’t think he had ever heard Dylan cry since he became top dog. It had been years. He was likely the only one who could hear it, the music blocking it off for anyone outside the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was Dylan upset? I mean the pink paint had something to do with it, obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante kept listening, and while Dylan wasn’t truly crying, he was still sniffling and grumbling sadly as he washed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante frowned. He couldn’t just leave Dylan like this…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goodbye, last unknown hiding spot…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante scooted out, slowly rising up to peer over the edge of the tub, like a creature from the shadows. The fake candles flickered in the dark room, and Dante watched as Dylan scratched at some stubborn paint behind his ear. He waited patiently for Dylan to notice him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looked pretty, well, crappy. His eyes were kinda red and he was biting his lip to stop any trembling. At least most of the paint was gone. He slumped back in the water, resting his head on the back rim. His eyes were closed and his stressful frown deepened. He looked so sad and tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan rolled his head to the side, eyes opening-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHHH!” Dylan screeched, slamming to the other side of the tub. Water splashing back and forth at the motion. “DANTE?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dante said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the heck did you get in here- I LOCKED THE DOOR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways.” Dante shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan groaned and sunk into the water until it was almost up to his nose. Little bubbles pitting round his face. Dante hooked his paws up onto the side of the tub and leaned over the edge to see his brother better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think pink is your colour,” Dante said, itching behind Dylan’s other ear to get rid of some more paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan eased back up out of the water a little. “Tell me about it…” He said glumly. “Apparently my colour is beige.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beige?” Dante asked, brow quirked as he pulled his paw back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my aura’s colour.” Dylan waved his paws in the air mystically. “Or at least Deepak says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deepak says my aura is white. I think he has some enchanted wires crossed,” Dante told him. “Besides, why do you care? You don’t have much faith in the spiritual arts, it’s not like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Well, why do you care that I care?” Dylan questioned back, narrowing his eyes at the younger. “That’s not</span> <span>like </span><b>YOU</b><span>.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan seemed to realise this before Dante spoke though, as the boy sighed. “I’m sorry Dante. I know you're just… concerned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mildly,” Dante lied. “What happened, with the paint and stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have nowhere to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Dylan shot him an amused look. “Alright. It started when Clarissa told me I have no personality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No personality is better than her’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Dylan nodded with a small, sad smile. “It's just, it got me thinking, and she was right. I have no personality!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante tilted his head and frowned. “That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is! I asked everyone in the house!” Dylan said, throwing his hands up. Dante twitched when he got hit with a few stray drops of water. “They said I was like furniture, always just there. Like elevator music, background junk… Or Dolly said I was uptight, organized, and clean! What am I, a shallow closet?!” He moaned. “Or maybe just a comfy sofa…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone said that stuff?” Dante asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they didn’t just refuse to answer…” Dylan scowled. “So I tried to make a new personality! First I wanted to be a tough guy, then chill-out guy… Thinking back Deepak may have been insulted if I went with that for too long.” Dylan looked thoughtful before the gloom returned. “I finally tried being a funny guy, and it looked like it worked for a while. Clarissa heard me over the fence and asked me to perform at her party. Everyone was laughing.” Dylan looked down at his bathwater darkly. “Just turns out they were there to laugh at me. Clarissa dumped paint over my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like an eye for an eye is in order,” Dante said, already thinking up some ideas. The thoughts must have shown through his conniving smile, however, as Dylan turned to him sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No. No revenge.” He glared at the ceiling. “The less I have to deal with her the better.” He ran a paw down his face. “I already gave her some comeuppance anyway. I roasted her and her entire guest list. Then she slipped in paint and landed in her buffet. Hugo had to haul her away for a bath mid-party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” Dante said approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I ended the party with a speech about how I’m happy with who I am,” Dylan said softly. “But it was a lie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante blinked, listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really happy with who I am. I don’t want to be Dull-an. I wanna be fun, and something good! Not just there. Not just forgettable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dylan, you're not forgettable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am! I have no personality!” Dylan scowled. “Tell me one trait I have that's not safe, uptight, organized or clean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about everything his siblings had already told Dylan. He thought about what Dylan usually did all day, how he reacted to things, what he enjoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things Dante knew about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think everybody was right on the money,” Dante said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See! Boring old Dull-an!” Dylan slumped over the side of the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Look, Dylan. I’m not gonna lie. You are kinda dull, but that's not fact, that's opinion. It’s subjective information!” He explained. “Besides. Everyone had nice things to say about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a comfie, beige sofa,” Dylan groused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone loves their sofa, Dylan,” Dante argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dylan asked, rolling his eyes. “That's the best you got?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante looked away, thinking with a scowl before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do people look forward to when they get home after a hard day?” Dante asked. “What's always there to support them when times are rough? When they're tired or uncomfortable? They never have to worry about if the sofa will be home when they need it most, cause no matter what, it's there for you. No matter how much you stain it, or rip it, or whatever. A beige sofa will go in any room, with almost any decoration. It never needs to be changed because it's great the way it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan blinked when Dante poked him in the chest. “Your a beige sofa. You're comfortable to be around. You get along with most people. Everyone knows if they have a hard time, you’ll be there to support them. Always in the background, but ready to fill the void.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looked thoughtful. “...Like elevator music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dante said, starting to count off on his paw tips. “You're dependable. Loyal. Kind. Smart. You love everyone and take care of them. It's not glamorous, it doesn't get a lot of attention, but it's one of the most important jobs no one thinks about.” Dante sighed. “ Nobody thinks about their couch until it's broken or gone. Then they miss it, a lot, and everything it used to do for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante leaned over the tub. “There's no living in the living room without the couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Dylan mumbled, looking at the water. “You really think all that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know all that,” Dante said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan rocked from side to side before snuffling and wiping his nose. He looked to Dante with a watery smile. “Thanks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mention it to anyone and I will deny everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got a laugh out of his older brother. “Alright, alright…” He shook his head and smiled, just a little. “Thanks for checking on me and trying to help cheer me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just returning the favor,” Dante responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan chuckled and looked back at him, but the smile dropped after a second, and his stare turned suspicious. “Hey….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dante asked, actually confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are your eyes all red?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…” Dante wiped one roughly. “Emotions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan stopped and put a paw to his chest, scandalized. “You have screen eyes! Were you watching all the news stations again on the Ipad?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar!” Dylan said, slashing the water with his paw. “You're supposed to only have three hours of screen time a day Dante! That's the rule for everyone!” He put his paws on his hips next. “No electronics for you tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the apocalypse-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will wait,” Dyaln said sternly. “That toxic worry isn’t good for you anyway!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww man…” Dante moaned, this time he slumped against the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan looked at him, to the tub water and back again. “You know it would be a shame to waste this warm water on only one pup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dante looked up, only to yelp when Dylan pulled him into the water. It splashed and Dante struggled to right himself before breaking the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go! Turn around and I’ll wash your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? But bath day is tomorrow!” Dante whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be excused.” Dylan said, motioning for him to turn around. “The news always riles you up! A bath will calm you down before bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a load of…” Dante started to mumble unhappily, but turned as instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language,” Dylan warned him before lathering his back with soap. His paws scrubbed Dante’s fur clean of dirt and the water was warm. Dylan’s paws were so much bigger than his, and much better at cleaning. Against his will his body started to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you're so predictable it's almost funny.” Dylan chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like a clown to you, big comfy couch?” Dante groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, however, you remind me of a well meaning, but irresponsible little brother,” Dylan said. “Hold your breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante took a deep gulp, clenching his eyes shut as Dylan poured a bucket of bathwater over him to wash out the soap. Dante winced when a bath toy fell out of it, bonking him on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops, sorry, usually those are in use already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to never help you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah you love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dylan started washing his head Dante rolled his eyes. He felt like a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wouldn’t lose his hiding spots that quickly then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bath was a fast one at least, and soon both pups were drying themselves off as the water drained. Dante grabbed the Ipad from under the bath, only to grumpily give it to Dylan when the other motioned with his paw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be good for you to take a day off, Dante. Your eyes need a screen vacation,” Dylan said, taking Dante out into the hall to lock the device up with the rest in a cupboard. “Now let’s go to bed, it’s pretty late now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah dog, Dolly was right about you,” Dante moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m your couch, Dante,” Dylan chuckled. “EVERYONE loves their couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m buying a futon!” Dante groused, heading to the bedroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dylan snorted in amusement, following after him and Dante just shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well at least Dylan was back to normal. For better and worse.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story can take place in the normal cannon, or my Au. Either way, I hope you like it! Comments are appreciated and thoughts! Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>